Blue Sky
by electric heaven
Summary: Tamaki gets impatient waiting for Kyouya to come home, so he goes looking for him.


**Author:** akuma  
**Fandom:** Ouran Koukou Host Club  
**Characters/Pairing:** Tamaki's POV, Tamaki/Kyouya  
**Word Count:** 1,346

**Blue Sky**

The sky was clear and blue, the sun was warm, the air was fresh and the birds were singing. You weren't here.

I was waiting for you, looking through the window of our bedroom, eyes fixed on the entryway of our home. You would come, 'any second now' I would tell myself once and again. Never once I doubted my own words, for I knew you would come. You always did.

I'm tired, too tired of waiting. I don't think I can wait any more. I've decided, I won't wait anymore, I will go to you. Don't worry love, anytime you can't find me, be sure I will find you, for we must be together. You promised, didn't you?

I leave the window for the first time in who knows how long, earning a few strange glances from the staff. Where they expecting me to stay there forever? They should know by now I get impatient waiting for you to return to me.

Picking a light jacket from the coat closet I leave the house. I drive the car you gave me for my last birthday, today I don't feel like being chauffeured.

I stop by the flower shop, picking the perfect bouquet, after all I cannot go to your side barehanded, now can I? That wouldn't be very gentlemanly.

I get in my car once again, placing the bouquet on the passenger seat, grinning like a madman. I will go to you now; you must be impatient as well.

I must have drive very fast, for I'm already here. I guess it couldn't be avoided; I need so much to be with you. I get out of the car, bouquet in hand, and start walking down the grey road. Beautiful green grass all around, the flowery scent in the air is captivating and very romantic.

I pick up my pace; I can't wait to get there. Would you scold me if I'm late? You never did like waiting. Daydreaming about your beautiful onyx eyes I almost passed you by. Halting completely I turn to face you.

"Did you miss me?" I ask smiling at you. I'm so happy to be here, to be by your side.

"I missed you, it's been too long. You're mean mommy, why haven't you come home?" I laugh at this. It's been too long since I called you that. Years already, but I just felt like doing it now.

"Look, I brought you flowers, don't you love them? I choose the most beautiful orchids for you." Your silence doesn't bother me, I know you're just as happy as I am that we're finally together.

I sit on the floor and leave the bouquet rest in front of me. I'm a little confused. I'm so happy to be here that I cannot stop smiling, yet for some reason there are tears running down my face. I laugh at this, but it sounds broken and I don't know why. I dry the tears with my jacket's sleeve because I know you don't like it when I cry.

"Guess what, Kyou? The twins came to visit today, I think they miss you too. They looked sad, I guess they were disappointed that mother weren't there to greet them. But don't worry, I told them we were going to invite them again when you were back. What do you think? It's been a while since we were all together, right? The twins and Haruhi would be glad to come, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai too."

Mi chest hurts, and it's becoming a little difficult to talk. Must be the happiness, right? You're so silent today, you must be tired.

I was about to open my mouth once again, but I saw a shadow on the floor in front of me, obscuring the orchids I bought for you. Turning around I can se a worried face. What is Mori-senpai looking so sad for?

Silently he sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. See? he misses you too and came to visit. I smiled at him but I can't seem to be able to speak. So I keep quiet.

Turning my gaze back to the flowers, I feel the words flowing out of me. "I was just telling Kyouya how nice it would be if you all come to visit when he's back" I feel a burning gaze on me. I can't understand why he looks at me like that, but it's starting to scare me.

His grip on my shoulder tightens, and a dull throb of pain shots right through my heart. I move a little to the left, for some reason I don't want him to touch me. His hand falls to his side and the pain goes away immediately, only leaving numbness behind.

I'm trying to fill the silence, but I don't know what to say anymore. It'd be so much easier if you would talk to me. But you stay silent and I can't find my voice anymore. So I say nothing and just stare at the flowers one more time.

The cool wind brings me back to the present, I don't know how much time I zoned out, but those concerned eyes are staring at me with even more intensity.

I want to go know, I want us to go back home soon, so you can talk to me again. So you can embrace me and take this numbness in my heart away.

"Are you ready to come home, Kyou?" I ask you impatiently, I just want us to be tangled in the sheets of our bed, your arms tightly around me. "Let's go back together" I smile and wait for your answer. But you remain silent to my question. I reach out to you with my hand but freeze when I hear a voice answering me.

"He's not coming back" What? That can't be. You're coming with me, right, Kyouya?

"What?" I ask out loud, confusion in my eyes. What is Mori-senpai talking about? He takes me in his arms and says it once again "He's not coming back"

Everything starts spinning and the world goes black at the same moment I feel my heart break.

When I wake up I'm not longer by you're side. I'm back at our house, in our bed. Everyone is here, Haruhi, the twins and Honey-senpai are by the bed, exchanging worried glances between one another. Mori-senpai is by the door, as if unsure of how to act.

My eyes are sore and my face is soaked with tears. I must've been crying on my sleep. I try to smile at them, but judging by the looks on their faces I must be failing miserably.

"I'm sorry" Says Haruhi, and the other looks at her as if she's committed the worst of all crimes. I nod once, not even trying to smile anymore. I'm just too damn tired.

I go back to sleep, trying to bury my pain along with my consciousness. Dreams of onyx eyes and dark hair hunt my dreams. And I cannot longer tell whether I'm happy about it or not. The pain is too great, still I want to keep seeing your face, hearing your words, even if is just in my dreams.

Days had gone by, our friends aren't here anymore, they try to visit every day but I'm mostly by myself now.

I'm looking through the window once again, my eyes fixed in the entryway. I'm waiting for the one that I know is not coming back. Yet I keep waiting, I just can't help myself.

I still dream of your eyes, your voice, even when I'm awake. And in every dream you promise, you promise me we will be together again when the time is right. And I'll hold you to you're word. I'll continue waiting for that time, for you had promised it will come.

The sky was clear and blue, the sun was warm, the air was fresh and the birds were singing. There was a car crash. And you're not here anymore.


End file.
